A Romantica Christmas
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: Misaki wants to spend Christmas with Usagi-san. Nowaki wants to spend it with Hiroki. Shinobu wants to spend it with Miyagi. But complications arise...will they be kept apart or will a storm bring them together?


**_I do not own any of these characters. These are amazing characters and the anime is even better. I am just a humble servant._**

* * *

**_A Romantica Christmas_**

* * *

**_Wednesday, Dec. 23rd_**

With Christmas only two days away, everything was in an uproar. Roads were being closed down due to the snowstorm that ravaged the city only a fortnight ago. The schools had been closed for the Christmas vacation that Monday. Many businesses were also closed down for the holiday to allow parents to spend time with their children. A number of the city's inhabitants were leaving the busy city for the country to spend Christmas elsewhere. Yet, quite a few were staying in town to spend time with their loved ones.

Akihiko - being one of them - had just finished the manuscript for his latest 'boy love' novel that was to be the highlight of the upcoming spring. He wasn't that thrilled about the upcoming holiday season, since his beloved Misaki would be spending it with his brother Takahiro and Manami.

So, since he was to be alone, Akihiko called up his old childhood friend Hiroki to spend Christmas with him. Hiroki immediately declined, but Akihiko told him how his newest book's manuscript had just been finished and he needed someone to look over it; as well as the fact that Hiroki left his laptop at Akihiko's place the previous week.

So, Hiroki agreed to come over for just a few hours in the afternoon. However, Nowaki didn't exactly take the news of spending Christmas alone very well.

**_**flashback**_**

_"What do you mean you're not going to be here for Christmas?!" Nowaki snapped at his lover. Hiroki had just announced that he would be spending a few hours of Christmas day working on his thesis at the library._

_"Of course, I'm going to be here for Christmas, but I really need to work on my thesis. I have barely worked on it and it's due once school opens up again. I'm really sorry, Nowaki," Hiroki whispered the ending sentence._

_Nowaki let out a sigh. "Well, couldn't you do it another time?"_

_"I could, but...don't you remember? You booked us tickets to go up to the mountains the day after Christmas to spend the rest of vacation together. When would you like me to do it? I want to get it done before, so that I can spend that entire vacation with you. No interruptions."_

_Nowaki couldn't help, but blush slightly. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pressing a kiss against his lips._

_"I love you, Hiro-san. And I guess it won't be so bad that you spend a few hours away on Christmas to get your paper done," With that, Nowaki pressed one more kiss to Hiroki's lips and left to make dinner._

_Hiroki gave an inward sigh. He hated lying to his lover, but Nowaki absolutely disliked Akihiko. Ever since Hiroki mentioned that he and Usami had slept together, Nowaki had been more then possessive of him around Usami ever since. Always wrapping his arms around his waist and keeping a five feet distance between the two of them._

_"I love you too, Nowaki."_

**_**end flashback**_**

**_

* * *

_**

Back track to Monday, Dec. 21st

Misaki was removing the clothes from his duffel that he had packed to go spend Christmas at his brother's house. He could not believe what he had just done. He had told his brother that he and Akihiko were lovers. Misaki had not only yelled at his brother for trying to take him to Osaka, but he had told him that he was in love with Akihiko. Misaki groaned as he went over the past conversation that he had with his brother only minutes ago.

**_**flashback**_**

_"Hello."_

_"Misaki?"_

_"Niichan! How are you? I'm almost done packing and - "_

_"Change of plans kiddo. Manami's mother invited us all to Osaka for Christmas instead. I know that we planned on having Christmas here and then having Akihiko come over for dinner, but Manami's father has been doing really bad lately, so Friday we're going to take the train up to Osaka. I know we'll be traveling Christmas Eve, but that's the earliest we can leave with my work schedule and - "_

_"Wait! Hold up! What do you mean 'we're going to Osaka'? What about Usagi-san?" Misaki asked._

_"Usagi-san will understand. He's spent Christmas alone before and - "_

_"That's not the point. We're his family. We should be spending Christmas with him," Misaki couldn't help the small bubble of anger that was just building up inside himself._

_"Misaki, where is this coming from? You can't want to spend Christmas with Usagi-san. He's so difficult and he can't be easy to live with, so why would you want to spend more time with him then you have to?"_

_"Because I'm in love with him!!!" Misaki yelled into the phone._

_The silence on the other side caused Misaki to think over what he had just said. His eyes widened in shock as he waited for his brother to reply._

_"Niichan?" Misaki muttered after a few minutes._

_"You're in love with Usagi-san. Is that what you just said?"_

_"Yes," Misaki whispered. "I'm in love with him. And he's in love with me."_

_"I see...Well, Manami is calling me, so I'll talk to you later."_

_The line went dead._

**_**end flashback**_**

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid'_. Misaki smacked himself on the head repeatedly as he finally finished unpacking his duffel. He was not looking forward to telling Akihiko that he had let slip their secret. It was not going to be a good conversation.

Misaki grabbed his bag and made his descent downstairs. Akihiko was sitting on the couch looking over his manuscript. He wasn't done yet, but he told his editor it would be done within the next two days.

"Well, I'm off to the library," Misaki announced as he ran towards the door, grabbing onto the handle.

"Hold it!"

Misaki let his hand drop and turned towards his lover.

"Why are you going to the library?"

"I'm meeting up with a friend of mine...and no it's not Sumi-senpai. We've been studying together. I'm helping him get into the university," Misaki finished.

Akihiko still looked skeptical, so Misaki walked over and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"I'll be back in a few hours."

With that, Misaki walked out the door and towards the library. He managed to get there with five minutes to spare before his student would show up. He set up his station in the back of the library, grabbing the usual books and began looking over the previous study materials.

"Afternoon Misaki-san."

The boy in question looked up to see Takatsuki, Shinobu standing in front of him with an armful of books himself. Misaki had found Shinobu months ago in the back of the library with piles of books and pamphlets about Mitsuhashi University. Misaki, being a student at M University, had decided to help the boy. And since then, they had become almost like brothers to each other.

"Afternoon Shinobu-san. Shall we get started?"

The other boy nodded and the two of them began to review the study material required in order for Shinobu to get into Mitsuhashi University. The boys worked around the clock, getting up from their seats to get more books every so often. By the time the two of them had actually finished the sun was beginning to set, casting a red and orange mural across the sky.

"So how are things going with that partner of yours?" Misaki asked tentatively. He didn't want to upset his friend, since he knew that Shinobu's relationship with whoever it was, was a sensitive one.

"Things are good. He still seems a little hesitant about the age difference between us, so it's a little tense with us," Shinobu confessed.

Misaki bit his lip. _'He?'_ Misaki didn't let Shinobu's slip-up show up on his face. Afterall, it didn't look like Shinobu even realized what he had said.

"So...are you excited about spending Christmas with your family?" Misaki asked as he finished stacking books back onto their proper shelves.

"Not really. My sister and her new boyfriend are going up to Hamamatsu. He got the tickets really cheap if they left tonight, so they should be leaving about now anyway. As for my dad, well, my grandfather hasn't been doing to well, so my father is going up to Atami to be with him. I didn't feel like going, so I'm staying here for Christmas," Shinobu looked away with a slight reddish tint to his cheeks.

Misaki was speechless. _'That's horrible. Not being able to spend Christmas with your family. I'm at least going to be spending it with Usagi-san.'_

"Hey Shinobu. Why don't you spend Christmas with me?"

Shinobu looked back at his tutor in shock...with just a hint of confusion.

"But aren't you spending it with your family?"

"Just Usagi-san," Misaki replied with a shrug. "It'll be fine. Come over a little before noon, okay?"

Shinobu was in shock. He had planned on just spending Christmas alone. However, to spend Christmas with Misaki would be fun. They had grown close over the past couple of months.

"Okay...I will," Shinobu answered. Inside he was beyond happy.

He and Misaki parted ways once they left the library and both headed back home. With only two days until Christmas, there was still a lot to be done and not enough time.

* * *

**_Friday, Dec. 25th (Christmas Day)_**

Misaki woke up groggily to something warm and wet on his neck. The sensations sent shivers up and down his spine as he leaned into whatever it was. He was still half asleep, thinking he was still in dream-mode. Two strong arms wrapped themselves tighter around Misaki's waist, fingers running along the contours of Misaki's chest - flicking against sensitive nipples.

Misaki let out a low groan as the warm, wet sensation headed south. Moving down his neck, over his collarbone, between his nipples, down his stomach, and finally resting just below his navel. Misaki felt two fingers hook themselves in the waistband of his sleeper pants before they were drawn down and off his body.

Warm hands slithered their way up his inner thighs, resting against his hipbones as the warm and wet sensation came back, full force, engulfing his semi-erect cock. Misaki let out a rasping scream as he thrust into what only he could think of as someone's mouth, if the tongue and teeth were anything to go by.

Misaki tangled one hand in the hair of the person below, while the other went up to his mouth to stifle his screams. The person below him was an expert at this and within minutes, Misaki came with a muffled scream into the person's waiting mouth.

The green eyed boy was fully awake now as he collapsed in a panting, sweating heap as the person below him kissed his way up Misaki's body. A kiss was pressed against his lips as Misaki took in the disheveled appearance of his lover, Akihiko Usami, or as Misaki called him, Usagi-san.

"Morning."

"Morning, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered back. He had long since given up on getting mad at Usagi-san for his random acts of sexual harassment. He still got mad, but the morning bouts of it were so frequent, that Misaki just laid back and enjoyed them instead.

"What time is it?"

"Half past eight," Akihiko answered. He pulled Misaki against him again, wanting to spend all of Christmas day in bed with his young lover.

"Usagi-san, let me go. I need to shower and do a ton of stuff today. Including cooking our dinner tonight," Misaki groaned out, struggling to get out of his blue eyed lover's embrace.

"The shower can wait. And as for dinner, don't worry about it. I called up a local restaurant and they're sending someone to come cook for us."

"You hired someone to cook for us? On Christmas Day!!!" Misaki turned to look at Akihiko. "What about them spending time with their family?"

"Well, according to them, this person isn't celebrating Christmas. Besides I just asked if someone was available. I wasn't really expecting them to tell me that someone would actually come over," Akihiko finished.

Misaki let out a sigh. _'Well, if they aren't celebrating Christmas, then I guess I can't be too upset. But still that must be horrible.'_

"Is there anything else I should know?" Misaki asked as he finally got out of the bed.

"Hiroki will be coming over around ten to look over my manuscript for my new segment of Junai Egoist. He'll just be here for a few hours, so don't worry."

"That's fine. I invited the guy I've been tutoring, Shinobu. His entire family is out of town, so I invited him over so he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone," Misaki said as he walked into the bathroom.

Akihiko followed behind. He didn't really care that Misaki had invited someone over, afterall he had done the same thing. Akihiko joined his young lover in the shower and by a quarter till ten, the two of them were downstairs, freshly showered and dressed.

At 10 o'clock on the dot, the doorbell rang. Misaki went to the door to let his_ 'demon'_ professor inside.

"Merry Christmas, Professor Kamijou," Misaki muttered.

"Merry Christmas, Takahashi," Hiroki answered.

"Hiroki, how are you? Well, my manuscript is upstairs in my room. Shall we?" Hiroki grumbled as Akihiko led him up there.

Misaki narrowed his eyes as they advanced towards his lover's room, but softened when he noticed they didn't close the door all the way. He still had an hour before Shinobu was to show up, so he decided to clean up the living room a little before he arrived. Misaki pulled out the vacuum cleaner and set to work making the place neat and tidy for the guests.

By the time Misaki finished, the place looked amazing. The whole place sparkled. By 11 o'clock, the doorbell rang and Misaki let Shinobu inside.

"Hey Shinobu," Misaki greeted. He took his friend's coat and placed it on the back of a chair near the fire. The house was warm and cozy, unlike the outside, which was frozen over with ice and snow.

"Hey Misaki," Shinobu said. "Thank you so much for inviting me. But I can only stay for a few hours. I'm having Christmas dinner with another friend of mine and their coming to pick me up around three."

"That's fine. I'm just glad you're here," Misaki said. "What shall we do?"

Shinobu shrugged. "What would you normally do?"

"Well, I would watch the parade on the television or I would be cooking, but Usagi-san called for a chef."

"There are people who will work on Christmas rather then spend it with their families?"

"I guess," Misaki said with a shrug.

"So what do you think others are doing today?"

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

**_(Across town at Hiroki's and Nowaki's place)_**

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

Nowaki had called into work to ask if they needed extra help at the restaurant that night. Hiroki being gone, Nowaki decided that he might as well do something to keep him busy. Unfortunately, his boss told him that they had all the help they needed; however, there was someone who wanted a chef to go to their house and cook for them. They were also willing to pay triple, which would be perfect for Nowaki's and Hiroki's trip tomorrow. So Nowaki excepted.

"I really wish that I could be spending this night with Hiro-san, but he's working on his thesis," Nowaki walked into the bedroom to grab his work clothes. He didn't have to leave yet, but his clothes needed to be washed.

He piled up his black socks, black dress pants, white long sleeve, button shirt, but he couldn't find his apron.

_'Where is it?'_ He searched through all the drawers until he finally set eyes on his flower shop apron on top of the desk. _'Well I guess I could use that instead'._

He grabbed it off the desk, sending papers skittering to the floor. Inwardly cursing, Nowaki kneeled down to pick them up. As he set them back on the desk, he found a fifty page packet on top. On the cover page it read :

**Thesis by Hiroki Kamijou**

_'Wait? Hiro-san told me that he was working on this, but it looks finished. Did he lie to me? No! Hiro-san wouldn't lie to me, would he?'_

Nowaki grabbed his phone, scrolled through his list of contacts and pressed the call button on Hiroki's number. Pressing the phone to his ear, he waited for Hiroki to answer. After a few rings, Hiroki's answering machine kicked in.

_"You've reached Hiroki Kamijou, leave me a message."_

The beep sounded. "Hiro-san, it's Nowaki. I was just wondering how your thesis is coming along. I'm going to be working tonight, so I'll see you when I get home."

Nowaki hung up. He decided not to tell Hiroki about finding his thesis paper. He'd rather do that in person, rather then on the phone.

He grabbed his clothes and went to the laundry room to begin the cycle. He had to be at the address his boss faxed over by 2 o'clock. So he had about 2 1/2 hours until then.

_'Just relax Nowaki. Whatever reason Hiroki had to lie to you about his thesis, it must be a good one. He must be planning something for us in secret.'_ Nowaki took a deep breath to relax. He wouldn't be able to get this paycheck if he didn't make a good meal and he wouldn't make a good meal if he was stressed over Hiroki.

By 1 o'clock, Nowaki had finished the laundry and was getting dressed for his job. He looked outside and saw that he would have to leave soon. It looked like most of the roads were closed around where he lived and the address he was supposed to be at was all the way across town.

_'Guess I better run'._ With that Nowaki turned out the lights, grabbed his coat and headed outside. He locked up the apartment and headed towards the restaurant first to get the materials he would need for his house call.

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

**_(Back at Akihiko's place)_**

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

It was a quarter till two and according to Akihiko, the chef was supposed to arrive around two. Misaki had called the restaurant as well to tell them that all the food was already at the house as well as all the tools needed. So the chef just needed to show up. Once the clock struck two, the doorbell rang.

_'Wow! Everyone knows how to be on time exactly.'_ Misaki smirked to himself. He opened the door and found Nowaki standing there.

"Nowaki-senpai, are you the chef?" Misaki asked.

"Yea. I took a part time job as a cook. Imagine my surprise that you're the one I'm cooking for," Nowaki finished with a laugh.

"Well, actually it was Usagi-san who called the restaurant. But what about spending Christmas with your family?" Misaki asked.

"I'm an orphan, so I don't really have a family to spend Christmas with. And besides I already planned a trip for me and a friend of mine. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so I don't mind being here," Nowaki finished as he set up his station in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Misaki asked.

Nowaki looked up in shock. He hadn't expected any help. "That would be great."

"I'll help too," Shinobu said as he and Misaki grabbed aprons as well and began pulling out pots and pans from the cupboards and food from the fridge.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Nowaki asked. He never knew Misaki had a lover, like himself.

Misaki blushed. "He's upstairs with an old friend of his. Their looking over his manuscript as we speak. I'm actually shocked I haven't heard any shouting. Usually Kamijou-senpai freaks out when he reads Usagi-san's novels."

Nowaki had been scraping the knives against the sharpening rod while Misaki was talking, but the second he heard his lover's name spill from the younger boy's lips, his hand slipped and the knife slid against his wrist.

"SHIT!"

"Senpai!" Misaki grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Nowaki's wrist. The wound wasn't deep, so it wouldn't need stitches, but the knife did slice a three inch scratch that was bleeding profusely.

"Misaki? Is everything alright? We heard shouting," Akihiko and Hiroki appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Everything's fine."

"Nowaki..." Hiroki couldn't believe that his lover was at the house. When he had received Nowaki's message, he had felt guilty about lying to his lover, but he also didn't expect that he would be cooking for Akihiko and his young boyfriend, Misaki.

When he saw a towel wrapped around his Nowaki's wrist, he immediately felt his heart clench.

"Nowaki, are you alright? What happened?" He ran down the stairs and before he could even take Nowaki's hurt wrist in his hands, his blue eyed lover pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Hiroki felt hurt as he saw the betrayed look in Nowaki's eyes.

"Nowaki...?"

"You lied to me!" Nowaki shouted. "You told me you were working on your thesis, yet imagine my surprise when I find it on your desk, completely finished. How could you lie to me like this? Did you think I wouldn't understand that you wanted to spend sometime with Usami-san? I know he and I don't get along, but if you had just told me you were coming here to review his manuscript I wouldn't have flipped out. I trusted you, Hiro-san. But obviously you didn't trust me."

Hiroki's heart broke at the pain radiating from Nowaki's eyes. He couldn't believe he had lied to him. _'He's right too. I should have told him. It doesn't matter what my excuse was, I should have trusted him.'_

"Nowaki, I-"

"Forget it. Unfortunately, I can't exactly leave, even though I really don't want to deal with you right now. I was hired to cook for Usami-san and his guests, so let me get back to my job," Nowaki snapped before turning back to the knife and sharpener.

"Oh no! Misaki can take over for a few minutes. You and I need to talk," Hiroki said as he grabbed Nowaki uninjured wrist and led him upstairs and pulling him into an empty room, shutting the door behind them with locking it.

Misaki and Shinobu looked at each other before getting to work on dinner. Akihiko grabbed his latest book and settled on the couch. Misaki kept glancing up at the closed door trying to see what was going on. Just the way that Hiroki was acting over Nowaki's wound, basically told the entire room that they were lovers.

_'I hope Nowaki's alright. Afterall, I saw the way he looked when he saw Kamijou-senpai. He looked really betrayed. And I don't blame him. It was kind of the same feeling I got when I met Isaka-san and found out that I barely knew anything about Usagi-san's past.'_ Misaki let out a sigh and began chopping up the vegetables after cleaning off the knife that Nowaki had been using in hot, scalding water.

Outside, snow was falling harder and according to the radio, it was only going to get worse. Snow was falling like hail and everything was coated in ice. Shinobu kept looking out the window with a worried expression on his face. Misaki knew his young friend was worried. Afterall, Shinobu's friend was coming to pick him up at three and with the way the storm was looking, his friend might not even be able to show up.

Misaki turned back towards the door upstairs that Nowaki and Hiroki had gone through when he heard a crash. _'What is going on up there?'_

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

**_(Upstairs with Nowaki and Hiroki)_**

**_*&*&*&*&*&*_**

Hiroki pulled his lover inside, shut the door and threw the lock. He turned back towards Nowaki to see him pressing the towel against his arm. Hiroki sighed as he stepped forward to take the towel off his wrist, just so he could see how bad the wound was.

"I told you not to touch me!" Nowaki snapped.

"Let me just see it, Nowaki. Just let me bandage it before it gets infected. Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Maybe because you fucking lied to me!" Nowaki yelled as he smacked a picture frame off the shelf to the floor. The frame and glass shattered completely.

"You betrayed my trust all because you couldn't stand to tell me that you were going over to your friend's house. I realize you guys were once lovers," Nowaki added when he saw Hiroki beginning to retort. "But that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have told me. Yes...I'll admit that I don't like him, but you guys went through a lot together and I'm not about to tell you that you can't see him anymore. I actually trust you not to do anything and another thing - "

Hiroki cut him off with his lips. He wrapped his arms around his gorgeous boyfriend, pressing his lips harder against the others. He pulled away after a few seconds, secretly happy that Nowaki didn't look mad.

"I'm sorry Nowaki. Not about the kiss, but about not telling you about coming to see Akihiko. I realize that it was completely wrong and I shouldn't have used my thesis as an excuse. I really am sorry Nowaki."

Nowaki looked off to the side. The look in Hiroki's eyes basically told him that his lover was sorry. _'I guess I can forgive him. It's not like I can really stay mad at him anyway.'_

With a sigh, Nowaki turned back to his brown eyed lover and pecked him on the lips.

"I forgive you, Hiro-san. Just...don't ever lie to me again."

"I promise," Hiroki whispered as he pressed himself against the other man and deepened their kiss. His tongue sliding along the other's bottom lip. Nowaki gave his lover access to the confines of his mouth and pulled his Hiro-san closer. The two continued their battle for dominance before pulling away for some air.

"I love you Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered.

"I love you too," Hiroki whispered back. At that moment he looked down to see the towel was almost soaked through with blood. "Oh my god! Here, let me bandage that for you."

He pulled Nowaki over to the bed and had him sit down while he went into the adjoining bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back and used the antiseptic to clean the wound and then took a piece of cloth and pressed it over the wound before wrapping layers of gauze over it. Once he finished, he pressed a kiss against the wrapped wound.

"You okay?"

Nowaki nodded before pressing another kiss against Hiroki's lips. "We should be heading back downstairs. I was afterall...hired to cook dinner."

"Yea," Hiroki muttered before taking his lover's hand in his and started towards the door. He grabbed the handle before he was roughly turned around and shoved against the door. A hot mouth was immediately pressed against his, a groan being pulled from his mouth at the same time. Nowaki grinded himself against his lover before pulling away.

"This isn't finished. I'm not letting you go at all once we get home," Nowaki whispered before walking out the door, leaving a flustered Hiroki behind. The professor followed shortly after, once he had adjusted his pants to fit more comfortably.

Downstairs Misaki was busy throwing different chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water on the stove. Shinobu was checking on something in the stove while Akihiko was sitting on the couch reading some novel. Nowaki walked into the kitchen and began peeling potatoes as Hiroki sat down on the other side of the couch and picked up Akihiko's latest 'boy love' novel.

By the time 3 o'clock rolled around - the time that Shinobu's _'friend'_ was supposed to show up - the storm outside had become a blizzard. The news was saying that all roads were closed, all trains, the subways and flights were shut down due to the weather. The entire city had shut down.

"I hope he makes it here okay. He's not answering his phone," Shinobu muttered as he tried again to get a hold of his lover, Miyagi.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it. He's probably only a few blocks away," Misaki reassured the younger boy.

"I hope so." The poor boy was miserable.

The clock seemed to tick away the minutes until it was almost 4 o'clock and the entire house smelled of pot roast, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, oven fresh biscuits, and a mix of steamed vegetables and mixed fruits. The entire house smelled delicious and the wine had already been taken out of the fridge and set on the table.

"Where is he?! He was supposed to be here by now. He's forty-five minutes late!!! Oh my god! Something happened to him. He's hurt and freezing to death on in some cold alley," Shinobu was ranting as he paced back and forth in the living room.

Misaki couldn't stand seeing the guy, who he considered to be his little brother, in so much pain. He already knew who Shinobu's supposed _'friend'_ was. Whenever they were in the library, every so often, Professor Miyagi would show up and Shinobu would always follow him with his eyes. Misaki also saw the two of them share a quick kiss when Misaki went looking for a book.

Besides whenever Shinobu talked about his relationship he always kind of side-stepped around it. And when he did talk about it, it was always in very vague statements. The one he made a few days ago was the most revealing Misaki had ever heard.

"I'm sure Miyagi-senpai is just fine," Misaki whispered so only Shinobu could hear.

"How did you - "

"I saw the way you both looked at each other. The touches you guys had when you thought no one was looking and the kisses behind the bookshelves," Misaki added. "It's fine. Your secret is safe with me. And I know you're worried, but once he does show up, don't go running up and kissing him or anything. You wouldn't want anyone else knowing, right?"

Shinobu nodded. "You're right."

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax? I'll come get you when he's here," Misaki offered, leading Shinobu towards the stairs and pointing him towards his room. Shinobu disappeared upstairs and into Misaki's bedroom.

"Is he okay?" Nowaki asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. He's just really worried about his friend," Misaki answered. _'I don't blame him. The storm is getting worse. The man is an hour late. If that happened with Usagi-san, I'd probably be in the same state.'_

A quarter after 4, there was a knock at the door. Misaki ran towards it, hoping - beyond hoping - that it was Miyagi behind it. He opened the door to see the person in question standing there, covered in snow.

"Miyagi!" Hiroki said. "What are you doing here? How...How did you get here?"

"What are you doing here?" Miyagi asked.

"We're snowed in here. All the roads are closed," Akihiko stated as he finally turned off the radio that had only been spouting static the past ten minutes.

"So, why are you here Miyagi?" Hiroki asked again.

"I got a call from Shinobu's father to come pick him up. Apparently, the friend, who was supposed to come pick up Shinobu came down with a small case of pneumonia," Miyagi finished. "So where is he?"

"He's upstairs. Third room on the left," Misaki pointed out the room. Miyagi disappeared through the door and a thud came a few seconds after the door shut.

Misaki shook his head with a small smile on his lips. He grabbed plates from the cupboard and began setting the table, along with silverware, wine glasses, and red satin napkins. He set the table for six, since he basically figured no one was wanting to leave in this storm.

The second he finished, the food was done. While Nowaki and Hiroki began placing all the food onto the table, Misaki went upstairs to get Shinobu and Miyagi. He knocked on the door a few times with no answer, before he finally opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw Shinobu on the bed topless with Miyagi kissing his way down...

"Umm..." Misaki cleared his throat. "Dinner's ready."

With that, he walked out of the room leaving the other two to get dressed and their hormones under control. Misaki walked back downstairs and took a seat beside Akihiko at the table. The couple upstairs came downstairs and took their seats as well. Hiroki followed and Nowaki was the last to sit down as he placed the pot roast down in the center. The group muttered_ 'itadakimasu'_ together before digging into dinner.

"This tastes delicious, Nowaki," Hiroki announced as he chewed on a piece of pot roast.

The entire table muttered in agreement while Nowaki felt a faint blush grace his cheeks.

"Well, it wasn't just me. Shinobu-san and Misaki-san helped me out as well."

The entire meal passed by with good conversation and pleasurable atmosphere. By the time the clock struck six, everyone was full and were making their way to the couch to relax. Of course, all the couples sat together, trying to make it look like they weren't together, but the gaps between each couple spoke volumes.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Misaki stated as he took another sip from his wine glass. Akihiko allowed him to have just one glass for dinner and that was it. After that, it was just water and nothing else.

The rest of the night was pretty much spent in silence. Shinobu pulled out a stack of cards and the group played a couple rounds before Misaki got up to cut up slices of the pie he had made for dessert. After dessert, the group told stories and continued playing different card games until the clock struck ten.

"Well, since the storm still hasn't let up, I guess you all can stay. Hiroki. You and Nowaki can take Misaki's bedroom and Shinobu, you and Miyagi can take the guest room at the end of the hall," Akihiko announced as he pulled Misaki with him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Nowaki and Hiroki left to go up to their room, as did Miyagi and Shinobu.

Miyagi and Shinobu were on each other the second the door closed behind them. Afterall, Shinobu had suffered greatly, worrying over where his lover was. The two of them fell to the bed in a tangle of limbs as they both fought to get each other's clothes off. The two pulled each other close as they pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

_'God! It's been too long._' Shinobu clutched harder at his lover's shoulders as he felt two fingers probbing at his entrance. He let out a moan as they breached his ring of muscles. After a few shallow thrusts and a little scissoring, the fingers were replaced by something larger and hotter. Shinobu's back arched off the bed so far only his head was holding him up as he let out a scream from being filled to capacity by his lover.

"Gah...ha-harder! Please..." Shinobu whispered as he matched Miyagi thrust for thrust.

***&*&*&*&*&***

In the next room, Hiroki was pressed face first against the wall as Nowaki thrust into his thight little ass from behind. Nowaki moved a hand up Hiroki's body and buried his fingers in his brown locks before pulling his face towards his, so he could take Hiroki's lips in a deep, bruising kiss. He plunged his tongue into his brown eyed lover's mouth, matching the thrusts of his tongue to the thrusts below. They pulled away after a few minutes.

"Oh god! Don't...stop," Hiroki gasped out as he felt Nowaki's lips on his pulse point.

"I don't plan to, Hiro-san."

With that, Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki, ignoring his moan of displeasure, and flipped his lover around before driving back in. He grabbed hold of Hiroki's ass as the other wrapped their arms and legs around Nowaki. He thrust deep within, hitting his lovers prostate again and again with perfect precision. Hiroki clutched at Nowaki's shoulders, leaving ten small crescent marks in his back. Nowaki moved one hand down to Hiroki's cock, pulling and tugging at it to help bring his lover off.

"Uhh...I - I need..." Hiroki gasped out as Nowaki ran his thumb over the tip of Hiroki's cock.

"I know."

***&*&*&*&*&***

"Aaaaahhhhh!"

Misaki fell to the bed with a gasp as Akihiko slipped out of him. The two of them laid down in a tangle of sweaty bodies. Akihiko pulled his young lover closer. Misaki laid his head on Akihiko's shoulder as he wrapped his right arm across the older man's stomach. Akihiko wrapped his right arm around Misaki's body and rested it against his hip, while Akihiko's other arm came up and placed his hand over Misaki's.

"I love you, Misaki," Akihiko whispered as he pressed a kiss to the other's temple.

"I love you too, Usagi-san," Misaki whispered back. That was the third time he had ever said it without the 'maybe' or the 'i think' before or after it. It must have been the wine talking.

"So...Takahiro called while you were at the library," Akihiko muttered as he ran his right hand up and into Misaki's hair.

Misaki's body completely tightened up. He winced as he looked up at his lover. "And?"

"And he told me some very interesting news. Apparently, you told him that you were in love with me. Is that true?"

"It just slipped out. I'm really sorry...he was just making me so angry, that I said it before I could stop myself and - "

Akihiko silenced his babbling lover with a soft kiss.

"Why are you sorry? You told you're brother that you are in love with me. I'll admit it wasn't the best way to tell him, but I've been wanting to tell him for a long time," Akihiko muttered.

"But you've been in love with him for years," Misaki said in shock.

"No, I haven't. I was in love with him. I'm in love with you now and no one can change that," Akihiko whispered before pressing his lips back against his lover's. He ran his tongue along the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. The kiss ended a few minutes later.

"I love you, Misaki. I always will."

Misaki smiled to himself as he pressed his face into Akihiko's chest and wrapped his arms tighter around him. He fell asleep a few minutes later to the sound of his lover's heartbeat.

Throughout the entire house, everyone fell asleep with their lover. It truly was an amazing Christmas. They all got to spend it with the person they loved.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Okay, so this is my first ever Junjo Romantica fanfiction. So leave any type of reviews you like, just let me know what you think. :)_**

**_I love you all. Kisses. And check out my other stories as well._**

**_ShadowOfTheNight101 _**


End file.
